The Angels of Mercy
by Shanntarra
Summary: The Journey of Amy to find Rory following Amy's Farewell in 'Angel's in Manhattan.'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. It has been a while since a plot bunny has struck me and wouldn't let me go. This hit me yesterday and had to be written. Enjoy.

* * *

Soon as she felt the touch she knew it was over. The angle had taken her away but the question was where and would she be with her husband. It was the sound that hit her first. It wasn't the sound of a silent graveyard but of a busy city… with horses. As she opened her eyes her legs went out from under her. River had always said time manipulators sometimes could give you a rough ride if you weren't prepared. There wasn't a tardis to protect you from pokie decades. She felt like she had been ripped through time, when in fact she had.

Taking a quick look around as she slowly got back to her feet. "Well from what I can see down this rather," she kicked the garbage at her feet, "dirty ally it has got to be late 19th century or early 20th." She started to make her way to the entrance when it was blocked by two rather large thugs.

"Well well well… what do we have here."

"A little lost ginger flower," He leered at her , "Just waiting to be plucked."

"I"ll pluck you ya bastard." She growled.

"Oooo firey, " The man advanced. "I like a little spice in my whores." He licked his lips.

He was about to make a grab for Amy when a voice from the front of the ally shouted, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." From behind them she saw a smartly dressed Victorian style gentleman.

"Piss off, she is ours." The first one snarled, never taking his eyes off Amy.

"I'd listen to the man if I were you." A female voice said from above them. Amy looked up long enough to see a black woman leaning out of the window.

"I'll have you as my dessert!" The second one looked up and snarled.

"You will loose more than fingers if you try it!" The woman pulled back into the building.

"I said unhand her!" The gentleman advanced his cane ready to strike them men.

That got their attention. So much so infact they temporally forgot about Amy, which was their biggest mistake. She managed to get in a few blocks before the woman she heard before shouted out, "Doctor,Hit the dirt!"

Acting on instinct Amy dove behind some crates just as the goons were hit by a chanined electrical current. They hit the ground like a sac of potatoes.

Dusting himself off, the man made his way to his feet. "Maybe next time they will listen to Doctor's orders." He smirked. As he dusted himself off, "You can come down Bess. These bastards won't getting up any time soon."

"Doctor?" Amy began looking the 'Doctor' over.

"Hurry up we need to find that odd reading." The 'Doctor' ignored Amy and made his way to tardis blue large horse draw box wagon.

"Doctor, where is Rory!" she grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

"I don't know who you …" It was then that the box the 'Doctor' was holding went started putting off a lot of odd noises.

"Doctor, there was nothing in the building that could have been putting off those readings." The woman came to a halt when she saw Amy.

"I think I found it."

With a borrowed cloak from Bess, who was taking the wagon back to the Doctor's lab, covering her 21st century clothing Amy accepted a cup of tea from a small stand. "Care to explain who you are?"

"Sorry, with everything going on I never did introduce myself." He switch his tea cup into his left hand and shook Amy's hand. "I am Doctor Frederick Lake."

"Amelia Pond, my friends call me Amy."

"Nice to meet you Amy." He smiled.

"Are you a Medical Doctor?" Amy sipped her tea.

"No, I am a doctor of the sciences. Which is how I came across the odd signles that caused me to find you, by the way what were you doing in that ally?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sipped her tea, "Though I could use your help finding someone."

Fredrick laughed, "You would be surprised what I will believe. And for a pretty lady I'll do anything to help. My father would have my head if I didn't." He cringed at the thought.

Deciding it was always better to jump in with both feet, "I chose to be zapped back in time to be with my husband Rory. I need to find him."

Fredrick's face went white. "Drink your tea, I'll get us a cab." He nearly scalded himself gulping down his own.

"Why?" Amy asked warily.

"Because I do believe you, and I think you need to talk to my father." He hailed a cab over to them, "If it is timey wimmy wibbly wobbely stuff. He is the best man to help you."

* * *

A/N: As always read and review. BTW keep tissues handy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who got struck by a series of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of a large brown stone home in London. On the way there Fredrick answered most of Amy's general questions. The year was 1892, and they were in London. Fredrick hoped that his father could help her with her other questions.

Fredrick rang the bell, and they were let in by a fussy older woman.

"You mus'nt tire him out too much. He needs his strength." She warned.

"We won't take too much of his time. I promise." Fredrick flashed her a smile.

"I suppose you will be wanting tea brought?"

"That would be lovely." Amy smiled. The woman scoffed at them then headed off.

"Mrs. Bradford, the house keeper, nice lady, but very protective of my father." Fredrick hung up Amy's cloak, and his hat. "Father is in the library."

"Father," Fredrick knocked on the door frame of a book lined room.

"Oh Freddy. What a surprise!" A man who had to be in his 70's stood up from a large desk, and came to hug his son. "What brings you here today, and with such a lovely companion?"

"This is Amelia Pond just recently arrived from… New York." Amy had given his some basic details, but he had said it would be best for her to explain it all when they got to his father's. "Amy, this is my father Doctor Jackson Lake. As to what brings her here, it is a little hard to explain…" Fredrick looked to Amy.

"Your tea is getting cold, so explain quickly my dear. " Mrs. Bradford shouldered past them and set a tea tray on Jackson's desk. "If you will be needing anything else, I'll be in the kitchen working on the dinner."

Amy couldn't help smiling at the woman, and then continued on. "Freddy," Amy smirked at Fredrick's embarrassment, "Said that you might be able to help me."

"A doctor always tries to help those in need." He gestured for her to take a seat by the fireplace, as he pours himself a cup of tea. "What can I do for you?"

"Help me find my husband for one." Amy made to take a seat and began to look around the room. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, but so many years with the Doctor that you tended to keep an eye out for possible escape routes. As she looked around, her eye stumbled upon a copper two handled pot, at least which is what she thought it was at first.

"And could you explain to me why you have a Cyberman head on your mantle."

The sound of shattering china was Amy's answer.

After a bit of whisky was added to both of the gentleman's teas, they all sat down by the fire. "I take it you know the Doctor." Jackson said; it wasn't a question.

"I've been traveling with him for the past twenty years off and on."

"So he finally got himself a companion. He needed someone in his life. All that traveling by himself, it wasn't healthy for him. He may have been 906 years old but he needed someone to be part of his life. I am glad he found you."

"906?" Amy looked at him confused.

"Yes, it is a bit of a long story, but safe to say we stopped the cyberman here in London, and he had Christmas dinner with us. Ever since I have tried to be 'the doctor' for anyone I come in contact with. I do have to ask, is he still wearing those gawd off rubber soled things on his feet, and loving the color maroon ? " Jackson laughed.

"I don't think we know the same Doctor. He has re…"

"Regerated," Jackson completed her sentence. "Just before his death his body completely remakes himself into a new man. Trust me I understand the Doctor's past far better than you can imagine."

"At least this is somewhat helpful having someone who understands, but I REALY need your help."

"Anything for a Doctor's companion." Jackson patted Amy's hand to reassure her. "You said something about finding your husband."

"In 2012 my husband was kidnapped by the weeping angles and taken back into time where he died at the age of 84 in New York City. The same angel who sent him back also brought me back here. I am hoping that he is still here and hasn't gone to America yet."

Both men looked at each other, until Fredrick spoke, "Amy, what was your husband's name?"

"Rory… Rory Williams he was a nurse in another life."

"It is possible." Jackson pondered, and went to a shelf. "There is a medical collage that I have friends from the club that attend. They were raving last year about a promising new medical student that I think was named Williams. The thing that struck them was that he was a charity case. His schooling was being paid for by a local charity call the order of the merciful angels. They had been speculating if this promising new mind would be forced to do charity work due to his benefactors."

"What is this charity?"

"It is a charity for lost souls, is what most people say. They take in the sick and the lost and try to help them. They have been around for almost 100 years I would guess."

"Could you take me to them?" Amy spun on Jackson. "Please…"

"Not tonight." Jackson held up a finger before Amy could start to argue. "As much as you want to find him, we need to prepare a little. It is already late, dinner is ready for us, and further more," He placed his hands on Amy's shoulders and smiled gently, "We can't have you seeing your husband again dressed in clothing from 120 years in the future."

Amy blushed. "Fredrick would you mind going to the clothiers and fetching our out of town guest a set of clothing. It seems her trunk was stolen and she must have something to wear."

"It would be my pleasure." Fredrick smiled, grabbed his hat and was off.

"And where is Master Fredrick running off to at this hour? Dinner is ready. "Mrs. Bradford asked rather cross.

"He will be back with in the hour. In the mean time Amy I am sure has some wonderful stories to tell me of her adventures." Jackson smiled and escorted Amy into the dinning room.

A/N: Hope you like this so far. As always, read and review.


End file.
